


Ravenclaw

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Ravenclaw Harry, Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's exactly one thought on Harry's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenclaw

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of silliness, because I've read so many Sorting Hat scenes over the years.

When it was his turn to sit under the hat, Harry refused to worry about his chances. In fact, he only had one thought on his mind: _Ravenclaw_.

"I hate students like you," the Hat replied. "You're not suited for Ravenclaw. What's wrong with Slytherin or Gryffindor? Even Hufflepuff would suit."

 _Ravenclaw_.

"You don't even like books! You're not particularly intelligent."

 _Ravenclaw_.

"You could be great in Slytherin, make the ultimate friendships in Hufflepuff, and have adventures in Gryffindor. It's not too late."

 _Ravenclaw_.

"Oh fine, you daft child, good luck with the riddles, because I'm placing you in— _RAVENCLAW_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
